The Canadian Hogwarts
by InsurgentofAllegiant
Summary: Soo.. I haven't read all the books but this is my take on the first book if it were in Canada. Rated T because of I don't know


**Hey Guys! I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Beatris and Tobias are from the series_. Pedrad is also from the series _.**

 **First to answer wins. Leave your house and I will add points to the house.**

 **Go Gryffindor and Ravenclaw**

 **Gryffindor 0**

 **Ravenclaw 0**

 **Hufflepuff 0**

 **Slytherin 0**

Jade and her twin sister Elaine, the daughters of Beatris and Tobias 'Four' Pedrad were frightened to death when the earth shook and even more when Mr. Cadmic, the principal of Benson Elementary School, called over the PA system that is was an earthquake, not an earthquake drill. They scurried to reach their desks in time and got under their desk as soon as possible while their teacher Mrs Clasclow counted to 60 Mississippi's. When Mrs. Clasclow got to 60 everyone in their fear lined up quietly with Ms Neiva bringing up the end with the class clown Marvin Manse. Once everyone managed to get past the fallen ceiling tiles without any injuries the students one by one filed out. They lined up on the field where they could see the Jane Carter High School students lined up on their field. When Mrs Clasclow came around and counted the students and the one other teacher and found that the teacher and one student were missing. Mrs Clasclow asked each student and Elaine said she remembered hearing a big bang just after she left the building with Nicole and Jade. Nicole had been standing right in front of Marvin and Ms Neiva before they disappeared. Soon, the grade fivers found out that Marvin was the missing student. Suddenly Elaine noticed a figure moving, no floating, closer to Nicole. It seemed to float and was translucent like a ghost. Elaine nudged Jade and Nicole and pointed at the figure. Now the figure was closer than before and was wearing the familiar clothing of Marvin. The red t-shirt with the yellow stripes, the ripped jeans, and the Nikes. They were all too familiar to her. A second ghost trailed behind with the figure of Ms Neiva. Marvin and Ms Neiva stood beside Nicole now. Nicole and Jade shrugged and turned around.

 _What can I see that they can't see?_ Elaine pondered.

"It's your entire fault John. It always has to do with you. Without you, I bet, Ms Neiva and Marvin would still be alive!"

"No. It isn't my fault that it always has to do with me. Without me this class would be so quiet."

John and Grace, the two arguers of the class, where now arguing about the deaths of Ms Neiva and Marvin and whose fault it was that they died. Just then an old woman hobbled past and bumped into Elaine.

"Bonjour! My name is Elizabeth Petrovna but please call me Ulrike. I am blind so I cannot see and so would you be able to describe what you look like?" Ulrike, the old woman, asked. Jade took that second to get in the conversation.

"Bonjour Madame Ulrike. My name is Elaine Pedrad—"

"And I Madame am Jade Pedrad, Elaine's gorgeous twin. I have long blonde wavy hair that goes down to my waist. My hair shines. I have light blue eyes and long lashes. My blonde hair is either in a braid or loose. It doesn't look good any other way. I wear tons of make-up. My sister has long brown, shiny, and wavy hair to her waist. Her hair is always in a ponytail or a braid. It's rarely loose. She has warm and intelligent brown eyes. She doesn't wear tons of make-up. Correction, she doesn't wear make-up."

"Ah, au revoir Mademoiselle Elaine and Jane."

"Au revoir Madame Ulrike." Jane turned away and went back to talking with the 'Blonde Girls'. Elaine felt an unneeded presence behind her and turned. Elaine was face to face with her dead teacher Ms Neiva.

"Elaine, I have news for you. Do NOT tell anyone. You are a Seeker. Seekers are people with the ability to see ghosts and other unknown species. They have great power but the burden is terrible. I was a Seeker and now am a ghost. If you can see me, than you are a Seeker. You're the elder twin, yes?"

"Yes, Ms Neiva." Elaine meekly replied to the question.

"Then I was right. I suspected you were a Seeker from when I met you. Your mother, Tris, was a Seeker. I met her at Ghaldon. Do not speak to any ghost. Jade isn't a Seeker. Now, I must take my leave now for your own sake. Farewell." With those words Ms Neiva vanished. When their parents arrived they gave Elaine an envelope that was addressed to her it read in fine blue, purple, and green pen:

 _Elaine Pedrad_

 _The Smallest Bedroom_

 _14972 The Potter Estates_

 _POTTER ESTATES_

Elaine carefully opened the lavender envelope and read it quietly.

 _Dear Elaine,_

 _You have been accepted into Ghaldon, the finest school in magic, witchcraft, and Seekers. The school term will begin on September the 4_ _th_ _. We await your owl by no later than September the 1_ _st._

 _We hope to see you when the term begins._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Adina Dingadale_

 _Headmistress of Ghaldon_

 _Leader of the Ministry of Magic, Witchcraft, and Seekers_

 _Post Scriptium:_

 _We have attached below the items you will need for Ghaldon._

Elaine looked at her mom for assistance for the owl. Tris whistled and an owl appeared.

"It's your birthday present for Ghaldon and also the mail carrier around here. Go on. Just on a sheet of paper write down your reply. After all it's August the 30th."

Elaine grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down

 _I am going to Ghaldon. Thank you for the opportunity._

 _Elaine Pedrad_

Then Elaine gave the sheet to the owl that rolled it up and cocked her head.

" _Adina_ Dingadale, please."

"Darling Elaine, you don't have to pay." The owl, who Elaine had decided to call Hermione Granger after the hero that killed Voldy, flew off. Elaine turned the page and read the things needed for Ghaldon

 _You will need:_

 _3 Black Cloaks. Name on backs of all_

 _3 Black Wizard Hats. Name on hats_

 _1 Wand. From Mr Wolkhanger Wands_

 _40 Gloves. Dragon scales. Etc._

 _2 Simple Joni Black Quality Cauldrons._

 _73 Glowers. Highest Quality. Joni Style_

 _Books:_

 _Ghast Past by Sir Albus Dumbledore_

 _Navigationality by Ginny Weasley_

 _Charms for the fool by Ginny Weasley_

 _Herbs of the world by Harry Potter_

 _Defence against the Dark Arts by Harry Potter_

 _Spells for the dummy by Hermione Granger_

 _Quidditch through the ages by Hermione Granger_

 _Flying Through by Hermione Granger_

 _Match to a Needle by Hermione Granger_

 _Lessons_

 _Ghost Seeking_

 _National Ghost Navigation_

 _Charms Basic_

 _Charms Advanced_

 _Herbs_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Defence against the Dark Arts_

 _Flying-School Brooms_

 _NO Brooms from home allowed for first years unless you are on the Quidditch team._

 _Pets allowed. Must be kept in room at all times_

 _No fee for the School._

Tris smiled at her daughter who was wondering about where to get the supplies.

"Where can we get all of the supplies?" Elaine asked Tris.

"In a certain place. Follow me! I am going with you to Ghaldon as an assistant professor." Tris led her eldest daughter to the Six Who Ruled Mall. In the Mall Elaine noticed a café called 'The Leaky Ghost' which everyone seemed to ignore but the mother and daughter. Elaine and Tris walked in and tapped the only black brick in 'The Leaky Ghost'. The small café turned into a long road with strange signs everywhere. Tris first took her daughter to the wand place. 'Mr Wolkhanger Wands'.

"Ah, Beatrice. Unicorn hair, Falcon Feather and Willow 11 inches long, right?"

"Yes Mr Wolkhanger. Now my daughter is going to Ghaldon and needs a wand. Her wand arm is the right arm." Mr Wolkhanger started measuring the right arm. Then he pulled out a wand.

"Try it," the owner told Elaine. "If it glows it is right if not then no. Wave the wand." So they went. Wolkhanger grabbing wands from the pile and giving it to Elaine, then snatching the wand back. Mr Wolkhanger was extremely happy there was a tricky customer. After a while Mr. Wolkhanger pulled out an 11 inch wand of unicorn hair, falcon feather, and willow. Elaine waved the wand and sparks flew off the top while the wand glowed. Mr. W gasped and snatched the wand and studied.

"How could you have gotten the wand the great Hermione Granger used as a youth at Ghaldon? I suppose you have memorized the books, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. W." Elaine meekly replied.

"Than Ms. Granger would be proud and allow you to use the wand. She forbade me to give it to anyone who didn't memorize the books. Good luck. You Elaine Astrid Pedrad will be famous at Ghaldon. See you." With that Tris pulled Elaine away.

"How could you have memorized the books?" Tris demanded.

"When I touched the wand the books appeared and I realized that they were on our back shelves and I had read and memorized the books before. In fact I brought the books." Elaine opened up her backpack and pulled out the books. "I have 3 cloaks and the other supplies. I did research."

Elaine glanced at her mother.

"Mother, are you Hermione Granger? After all, your wand is the same as mine."

"Daughter, do not tell Jade that I am Hermione Granger. She is already too egoistical."

The next day, Tris or Hermione Granger and her daughter Elaine Pedrad, left home for Pacific Central Station, Port 132 3/6.

"Mom, there is no port 132 3/6."

"Yes there is and my good friends Ginny and Harry Potter may be there. They will teach as well as Ron Weasley or my former boyfriend."

 **Remember the question!**


End file.
